1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a battery connector that has an insulative housing and multiple terminals mounted securely on the insulative housing.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,567 discloses a battery connector having an insulative housing (1), a terminal set (2) and a mounting bracket (20). The insulative housing (1) has an open bottom and multiple passageways defined through the insulative housing (1). The terminal set (2) has a plurality of terminals (21) mounted respectively through the passageways in the insulative housing (1). The mounting bracket (20) is mounted on the open bottom of the insulative housing (1) and holds the terminals (21). However, the battery connector is manufactured imprecisely by a stamping process, which makes the fabrication of the battery connector fail easily and therefore lowers the production rate of the battery connector. Furthermore, limited by the stamping process, reducing sizes of the terminals is difficult, which causes the battery connector to be incompact and has a considerable size.
With reference to FIG. 2, U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,621 discloses one terminal of a conventional battery connector. The terminal is a mounting portion (5), a resilient arm portion (4) and a contacting portion (3). The mounting portion (5) is mounted in an insulative housing of the battery connector. The resilient arm portion (4) protrudes from the mounting portion (5). The contacting portion (3) protrudes from the resilient arm portion (5). However, the terminal is shaped complicated and manufactured imprecisely by a stamping process so that the terminal does not match the insulative housing very well, which causes inadvertent deformation or breaks of the terminal.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a battery connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.